<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Better Not Forget It by NyoomWritesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386181">You Better Not Forget It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/pseuds/NyoomWritesThings'>NyoomWritesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/pseuds/NyoomWritesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and sweet fic with Patton and Remus being soft and cuddly after their amusement park date, as a treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Better Not Forget It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got asked to write this prompt for intruality by a couple friends!<br/>situation 6 - In bed at 2am, blissfully drowsy <br/>sentence 2 - “I just want to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that.” <br/>the prompt is from this link! https://dwaynepride.tumblr.com/post/163342235181/two-part-drabble-game</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton was usually one to pride himself on having a good sleep schedule. He was known in his friend group to be the one to be up and out of bed at exactly 7 am, falling back asleep at 10 every night, no matter what he had faced throughout the day. And he was absolutely known to be the one to tell the others to go to bed when they need to. So Patton knew his friends were going to be… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised when he eventually told them he only made it to his bed a little past 2 in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he also knew that would never compare to their shock when he’d mention that he had spent the whole night with</span>
  <em>
    <span> Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton knew Remus would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice when it came to who the others would think he'd end up with. Heck, Patton never thought he’d be falling for him either. However, the way Remus had picked Patton up and swung him around when they had finally found each other at the park for their date, the determined look he had seen Remus’ eyes when he had seen the giant frog plushie at one of the park’s games and had made it his mission to win it for Patton, the way Remus’ usually chaotically energetic expression shirt to a soft, genuinely joyful smile after soft murmurs of love confessions from Patton, the way Remus had held him so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the two had kissed and cuddled from atop the ferris wheel, the focused look Remus had kept on the road as he drove Patton home trying to be as safe and protective as possible… Patton couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he collapsed onto his bed, frog plush held close to his chest, Patton smiled lovingly as he listened for footsteps at his door, waiting patiently for his partner to walk in and join him for a cuddle-fest before the two of them drifted off to sleep. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, even though he tried to keep them open so he wouldn’t fall asleep before Remus had gotten there. He was incredibly tired from staying up with him for so long. He was on the brink of finally passing out when he heard the door gently open. Patton didn’t move or open his eyes, his body was bordering on using too much energy just to keep himself awake, so he just listened as he heard Remus approach the bed and get himself comfortable next to him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Remus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Patton, “I know you’re probably asleep… But I…” He yawned. “You can tell I’m sleepy because I would neeeever admit to something like this in plain daylight, heh… I just want to let you know that I love you. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus yawned once more, gently pulling Patton closer as he nestled his head into Patton’s messy, light-brown curls. Remus whispered a gentle, “never forget that,” and Patton felt the tension in his boyfriend’s body dissipate as Remus finally fell asleep. Patton wasn’t long after, but not after a few minutes of trying to calm his incredibly blushy face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Patton finally started to wake the next morning, he had noticed his backside was oddly warmer than usual. When he opened his eyes and spotted the tattoo-covered arms sloppily laid across him, he lit up with joy as he remembered his boyfriend had stayed the night. Gently, he raised Remus’ arm as he made his way to put his glasses on and change into morning clothes. Before taking his leave to make some breakfast, he tapped Remus on the shoulder to see if he was awake. He replied with a muttered, “five more minutes,” as he shifted in his barely-awake state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton leaned over the bed and whispered, “I love you a lot, too, and you better not forget it either,” as he cupped Remus’ cheek in his hand. He planted a gentle kiss atop Remus’ forehead before making his way downstairs. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing purely fluff with no hurt or angst? in this house?? impossible.</p>
<p>I'm surprised at myself for actually being able to write something short, something with barely any dialogue, something purely fluffy, AND intruality all at once. just writing those on their own is impressive for me haha</p>
<p>hope y'all liked it! also if y'all have any ideas for some ship prompts (any ship, however many people (poly ships are superior &gt;:D), just w/ the sides and/or sleep/remy is my only rule!) from that link? please send them over! if I like one I may write it!! no guarantee on how fast it can be done or if it WILL be one I'll write though haha ^~^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>